Yuyuyuri in Outer Space!: a Yuruyuri Fanfiction
by Marshmallow-101
Summary: Ever watch an episode of Yuyuyuri and wonder, "What would this show be like in Outer Space?" No? Well I have - Hope you enjoy! Chapter Story, Sequel to 'The Sleepover'


DISCLAIMER: Yuyuyuri is property of its respective owners, this Fanfiction is purely for entertainment purposes only.

Maybe a little adult content? :o not too sure, maybe if youre lucky ;) so be warned

Now time for some Yuruyuri fanfiction! something more light and fluffy :3 and zero-gravity! Hope you enjoy 'Yuruyuri in Outer Space!' guys, read and review - comments, criticisms, tell me if you love it or hate it, just anything :D hope you enjoy

* * *

**-In the Tea Ceremony Clubhouse-**

"That Sleepover was really great." Akari mused as she danced around the room.

"I agree," Toshino added - giving Yui a sly sideways look, "you were more flexible than usual."

Yui slapped the back of her head hard, "Don't make up things like that!"

Chinatsu looked as if she was about to cry until Yui turned to her, "Nothing happened between us!"

"Good," Chinatsu let out a sigh of relief, "so when is the next sleepover and where? I could ask my parents if I could stay."

"I'll get in touch with the Student Council and see if they wanna join again." Yui added.

"Maybe we could do it here?" Akari ventured.

"Or..." Chinatsu blushed, "maybe we could do it in... Yui-Sempai's apartment?"

"Or, maybe we could do it..." Toshino leapt on top of the desk and punched the air, "In Outer Space!"

"Idiot," Yui shook her head, "how are we supposed to go to Outer Space?"

"That's easy," Toshino laughed, "like this."

* * *

**-On the Moon-**

"What?" Yui grabbed Toshino by the shirt collar and started shaking her, "What did you do?!"

"I took us to Outer Space," Toshino smiled sweetly, "like I said I would."

"Idiot!" Yui screamed, "Take us back!"

"Eh?" Toshino whined, "why can't we stay here?"

Yui released her grip and grabbed Toshino Kyoko's cheeks; pulling them as hard as she could.

Chinatsu and Akari were distracted however - they stood bewildered as they gazed up at Earth.

"So pretty." They sighed in unison.

Even Yui was caught off guard by the sight of our small, blue planet.

"Wow." Yui released Toshnio and joined Chinatsu and Akari

"Told you." Toshino teased, they all sat down and just watched.

Just then Yui realised something, "Hey, how are we breathing in outer space?"

"That's details," Toshino giggled, "this is meant to be a Comedy/Romance."

Yui gave a small chuckle, "I guess I can let her off the hook this time." She thought to herself.

"With a hint of adventure," Toshino punched the air again, "So let's get Adventurin'!"

Yui watched; silent and amazed, as the view of Earth

* * *

**-On the Spaceship-**

got smaller and smaller.

"What?!" Yui grabbed Toshino Kyoko again and started shaking her, "What did you do now?!"

"And why are we here?!"

Yui turned to see the Student Council - Ayano and Chizuru looked furious, Chitose waved happily at her, Himawari and Sakurako were busy fighting to even notice what had happened to them.

"Chizuru-Chu-Chu!"

"Gross!" Chizuru pounded the top of her head with her fist.

Yui took the time to look around - stations for the crew, flashing lights and buttons, Yui found herself walking toward the large pink Captain's Seat in the center of the room.

"So cool." She thought to herself.

"Toshino Kyoko!" Ayano's face turned bright red, "What is the meaning of all this!"

"We're taking a trip across the Galaxy!" Toshino laughed, a lump growing on top of her head, "and I thought it'd be more fun if I brought you guys too."

"Well it's not!" Chizuru lifted Toshino off her feet, and pulled Toshino's face close to her own.

"I love you, Chizuru-chu-chu." Toshino cooed, wrapping her arms delicately around Chizuru's neck.  
Chizuru could feel her face burning, her arms stiffen.

"That's..." Chizuru shook her head, "Gross."

"Why don't we go to our Sleeping Quarters?" Toshino whispered in her ear, "there's only a few beds; we'll have to get pretty comfy."

"Well..." Chizuru chuckled awkwardly, "I guess it can't be helped-"

"You could share a bed with me, Chizuru?" Chitose asked, "I am your sister after-"

With a swift uppercut, Chitose was sent flying across the ship.

"It can't be helped." Chizuru smiled.

"Great!" Toshino cried, "let's get going Yui!"

"Huh? Why are you telling me?"

"Because you're the Captain, silly." Toshino pushed Yui into the Captain's Seat.

"Why do I have to be the Captain?!"

"Because almost all of us have been a Central Character," Toshino giggled, "even Chizuru, and she's a Minor Character in the series."

"I heard that." Chizuru huffed.

Yui sat down in the Captain's Seat, a small smile on her lips.

"Well," Yui sighed in defeat, "I guess we better get started then."

* * *

**Will the Crew of the SS Yuruyuri find adventure among the stars?**

**What is in store for our young heroes on their journey?**

**Will important things like physics, intricacies of space travel and the layout of the Spaceship ever be explained?**  
**(no, no they won't)**

**Find out next time on...**

**Yuruyuri In Outer Space!**

"Eh?" Sakurako sat up, "where are we?"

"Now you notice?!" Yui snapped.


End file.
